newfrontiersfandomcom-20200214-history
White Belt Administration
Overview After the Succession War between the Galactic Coalition and Federatsiya Feniksa a DMZ was drawn up and put into place where neither empire would preform military or colonial actions. Whilst neither empire specfically set up any overarching structed goverment for the large swath of space, they assumed local goverments would instead fill this role, the deregulation and openess of the belt lead it to being quickly exploited by a variety of megacorprations. Moving in on various planets the local populations became agitated and a series of strikes and revolts occured, in a rare move the megacorparations in conjunction with the colonists set up the administrations framework. Built to tax local populations and govern systems within the DMZ the administration still is heavily influenced by megacorps who get the final say, essentially acting as shareholders in the region Demographics The White belt itself consits on colonies that were founded by the Galatic Coalition, however a significant number split off at the begining of the Succession War, leaving the region split. After the war ended and the administration was setup it began working of freedom of movement and trade deals with every empire, leading to it become both a center of trade and a go between, allowing colonists of all species and cultures to find new homes within its growing planets, as well as its indiginous mainly Human population from before the war. Politics Ruled by a central board of directors, assigned by the megacorps, these oligarchs set the overall policies of the belt and have final say in its decisions and how it's run. However the reality is that the belt is vast and requires support of the local populaces to govern. Each major planet has elections for its rulers whom then assign members of their party to oversee countys and dominons. Planetary govements also have local control over space stations and in-orbit mining facilities. Taxes are paid from the local goverments to the administration who in turn provide funding and grants. The administrations ties to corperations has been a sticking point of concernation among the population as its seen as more money going out than coming in, esentially the belt being run for profit rather than for the people. Many of the outlaying areas that were once decently funded by the GC have seen funding heavily cut as they weren't view as "viable" by the heads. Military While the Administration takes a purely Neutral Stance in galatic politics, not wanting to anger any possible bussniess partners it is not undefended. The White Fleet serves as both a defence and police force, patrolling the white belt for pirates and force projection. In size it is dwarfed by the other large empires however its place is one of deterrance rather than active combat use. Economics The economy is core to the head councils agenda, whos policies and fixated on increasing economic throughoput whilst playing a balanceing act with not upsetting their denzians, cauing another uprising and revolt. Many megacorporations moved into the space left behind after the war and the belt saw a massive economic boost due to low corprate taxation rates and abundant resources. Its open border, free trade agreements and loose regulation soon allowed the belt to quickly become the marketplace of the galaxy, the place to buy and invest. See also * Onia Category:Empires and Governments